


Deadly Ladies

by chatbug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, mbb secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatbug/pseuds/chatbug
Summary: Rena Rouge finds out Ladybug's identity, and everything spirals from there





	Deadly Ladies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [k8eroseg](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=k8eroseg).



"This project has been a real pain." Ladybug was complaining on our vent night on the Eiffel Tower. "I have to finish the skirt of the  _ painfully _ historically accurate dress tomorrow morning, and then Alya and I have to decide how we're going to do the presentation."

She said 'Alya'. While that could be literally anyone, I pride myself on having a pretty unique name. I turned to Ladybug and I could suddenly see Marinette under the mask. My face turned bright red.

I must have zoned out because Ladybug,  _ Marinette _ had started waving her hand in my face to bring me back to Earth. "Do you want to head home early?" She asked. "I can finish patrol, you look really flushed." She put her hand to my forehead and grimaced when she couldn't feel my temperature through her glove.

"That's probably a good idea." I said, and jetted off to my bedroom. I fell down on my bed and released my transformation. Trixx flew out of the necklace and cackled loudly.

"So your crush has been closer than you thought this whole time!" She cackled. "I've been listening to you moaning about how distant Ladybug is while she's been right next to you the whole time!"

I buried my face in a pillow.

"Don't worry Kit. This'll make everything more fun!"

The next day at school was pure torture, and Marinette invited me over to her house after school so that we could work on our project. We got up the stairs to her room, and I screamed in her face.

She jumped, catching and hanging onto the bottom of her bed. I was startled for a moment, I mean, Marinette is a klutz who I've saved more than once from falling over her feet. Then I remembered why she would have those reflexes. "I'm so sorry!" I said. "I don't know what came over me!"

She dropped down and I helped her pick up the books and snacks she had dropped when I'd startled her.

"Just don't do it again." Marinette said. "I might have to withhold cookies." The glint in her eyes said that she was telling the truth, and I gulped.

My bag snickered and I tossed it down, then I took out my laptop so that we could work on our project. I didn't even finish booting up my computer before I blurted out "I know you're Ladybug.”

“I was wondering if you were going to tell me.” Marinette said. “You couldn’t have been more obvious last night.” She grabbed my laptop and pulled up the document.

“How are you so calm?” I asked, confused. “Aren’t you mad?”

“Why would I be?” Marinette said. “I trust you, and I know you wouldn’t do anything bad with the information. I mean, to be safe I wasn’t going to tell anyone, but it could have been worse.” She shoved my laptop at me. “Right now though we have to start working on this project, or we’re not going to be able to finish it in time.”

We worked for about an hour before Tikki and Trixx called our attention to me monitor, where the news was showing an akuma prancing around under the Eiffel Tower.

“So you’re the trickster I’ve heard so much about?” Marinette asked, scratching Trixx between the ears.

“Yup.” She said. “If she hadn’t said anything about knowing your identity you would have found that out the hard way.” She cackled and flew off to land on my shoulder.

We both transformed and left via Marinette’s skylight. The akuma looked like a performer, dressed in a tailcoat and tophat, along with a pair of tap shoes. She seemed to be making everyone dance until they passed out.

“This is gonna be a problem.” I said, and Ladybug nodded. Neither of us have overly offensive abilities, that’s what Chat’s normally for. “We’re both going to have to fight close-range.”

Ladybug called for her lucky charm, and it fell down as a spotted trophy. “I guess someone’s a sore loser.” She said.

We leapt down into the crowd and then we realized that the only way we were going to be able to get to the akuma was to dance.

“You’re aware that I can’t dance, right?” Ladybug said, and I facepalmed. Marinette can’t keep a beat or stay upright when she dances to save her life, and I doubt even her powers could fix that.

“You’re not going to have to.” I said. “I can keep up an illusion long enough for us to get to the akuma, we just have to make sure that we don’t get bumped, because then the illusion will disappear.”

I started playing my flute and we carefully inched our way through the crowd, towards the akuma, carefully moving around the dancers as to not get bumped.

We snuck up behind the akuma, and Ladybug tied her up with her yoyo, shattering the illusion in the process. “You can’t tie me up!” The akuma complained. “The Performer must win! I will not be beat by her, especially like this!”  
The Performer stomped her foot and a shockwave moved outwards, knocking us off our feet and loosening the grip the yoyo had on he. She slipped out and walked towards us, smiling triumphantly. I used my flute to sweep her feet out from under her, and Ladybug slammed her yoyo into the Performer’s chest, sending her flying backwards. The Performer regained her balance and dug in her heels, stopping her motion.

We looked at each other, than sprinted in opposite directions, getting on separate sides of the akuma. Ladybug rushed forwards, slamming the trophy into Performer’s head, and I grabbed one of her shoes, breaking the tap in half and releasing the akuma. Ladybug grabbed the akuma and purified it, releasing a white butterfly.

Chat arrived as Ladybug released her cure, and looked impressed. The reporters came over before he could say anything though. 

The reporters asked all the standard questions, up until one of them asked why Chat hadn’t fought with us.

He just smiled. “I had something that I had to take care of in my daily life. Besides, I knew that Ladybug and Rena Rouge would be able to handle the akuma by themselves.” He said diplomatically, though his smirk said something else.

“They’re deadly powerful!” Alya yelled from the back of the crowd, echoing the smirk. Ladybug glanced over her shoulder and I shrugged, still playing my flute.

The reporters left and we agreed to go on a patrol after dinner so that we could talk about the akuma. We split and left, and Ladybug and I went back to her room.

We asked Sabine if we could have a sleepover, and she was perfectly happy to let us. We worked on our presentation for the rest of the afternoon, and left for patrol after dinner. We met up with Chat on top of the Notre Dame, and sat down next to him.

“So what were you up to Chat?” Ladybug asked. “You’ve never missed a battle before.”

Chat rubbed the back of his neck with one of his hands. “Believe me, I didn’t want to. My dad wasn’t letting me out of his sight for more than a couple minutes, and the akuma wasn’t close enough that I could make up some excuse to go with the chaos. I wish I’d seen it through, the eyewitness reports sound amazing.”

“Yeah, we were awesome, weren’t we babe?” I said, and Ladybug nodded. “I mean, we were worried for a couple minutes, but I think we did well.”

“You guys did better than well.” Chat said. “You guys really were deadly. Maybe we should start calling you the ‘Paris Sirens’.”.

Ladybug whacked Chat’s shoulder. ”Not everyone is as much of a nerd as you.”

“I like it.” I said. “We should pass it onto the Ladyblog.”

Ladybug groaned. “Not you too!” She complained, and it went on in that vein for the rest of the night.


End file.
